Nightmare!
by Wizzer85
Summary: Night Elf Druid Asdaelf has a nightmare about his wife Bridgette, a Draenei Paladin. Based on my and my girlfriend's characters.


Asdaelf was wondering through the shattered remains of his once peaceful and beautiful village. Situated in Darnassus, Asdaelf looked around in horror. What had happened to his beautiful home? What had happened to Darnassus? What had happened to…BRIDGETTE? Asdaelf ran as fast as his legs could carry him to his and his wife's home. Asdaelf skidded to a stop, and his heart sank. Their once beautiful home, once lined with flowers and trees now lay in devastation.

'Br…Bridgette?' Asdaelf stumbled with tears welding up in his eyes.

'Bridgette!' Asdaelf screamed as he charged into the house smashing the remains of the front door.

'NO!' Asdaelf squeaked as he fell to his knees letting the tears fall. Their house was completely destroyed. Blood smeared the walls of the home, showing the horror that took place here. Asdaelf looked around the large room with eyes full of tears. He then spotted something sparkling in the light. Immediately he rushed over! Asdaelf's heart sank even more.

He leant over and with a shaking hand picked up his wife's cherished Sword. The very sword they both fought together with over the years. Asdaelf held the sword to his heart and cried hard. He remembered the memories of them together. From the first moment they met eyes with one another on Azuremyst Isle. To the moment they gained each other's trust. Fighting together all the way, from West falls all the way to Ice Crown. They had done everything together. The most recent event between them was their marriage, how happy both of them were to be finally as one. Asdaelf was on his way home to see her tonight after having an important meeting the Druid Council. Not that it mattered now. He wanted to know what had happened to his wife!

'Wouldn't you like to know…Asdaelf?' A deep echoing voice emitted from behind him. Asdaelf shot around immediately to his intruder. Stood before him…was the Lich King!

'So pathetic you are, crying over a loved one' The Lich King snarled with sarcasm in his voice.

'She is better off without you!' The Lich King snarled. Asdaelf's eyes lit up a bright yellow in rage.

'YOU SON OF A BITCH!' Asdaelf screamed as he threw out his hand emitting a powerful Typhoon spell, sending the Lich King flying through several walls. Asdaelf immediately transformed into his Moonkin form, charging to the Lich King.

'THIS IS FOR MY DEAR BELOVED WIFE YOU BASTARD' Asdaelf charged with his wife's sword held above his head ready to deliver a killing blow. But just as he was inches away a swarm of Death Knights appeared and beat Asdaelf to the ground. He lay in agonising pain, his Antlers snapped, deep gashes all over his body. Asdaelf…was dying.

The Death Knights then snapped Asdaelf holding him before the Lich King. The Lich King held his Sword, Frostmourne to his throat.

'This sword is ready to take your soul, but it shall not be by my hands' The Lich King then said moving aside. Asdaelf's eyes widened in horror. Stood before him was his wife Bridgette!

But this was not the woman he knew, the beautiful soft blue skin she had, was now a pale grey. The once beautiful soft blue eyes she had was no a plain eerie white. He once golden hair, now pale and matted. His wife was a Death Knight!

'No' Asdaelf stuttered as tears fell from his eyes. The pain in his body no longer mattered. The pain in his heart was now unbearable. Bridgette held her proud sword in her hands; she held it high above her head. Asdaelf looked at her straight in the eyes, a glimmer of hope that she could break the evil control in her mind.

To Asdaelf's surprise, Bridgette stopped suddenly. Her gaze meeting his, her eyes…softened. A single tear fell from Bridgette's eyes. Asdaelf was beginning to think she was fighting, winning! But sadly, he was wrong. Bridgette suddenly brought down the sword to Asdaelf's skull.

'NOOOOO!' Asdaelf screamed as he watched the blade come towards his head, and then…blackness.

Asdaelf awoke screaming. His wife awoke immediately concern showing in her face.

'My husband, what is wrong' Bridgette held him hoping he was ok. Asdaelf looked into his wife's eyes, realising it was all a dream. He then threw his arms around her and began crying hard.

'I thought I lost you forever' Asdaelf stuttered through sobs and tears. Bridgette let tears of her own fall. Holding him she whispered.

'You will never lose me' 'I will never lose you' Bridgette began soothingly.

'You will never lose us!' Bridgette said lovingly taking his hand and laying it gently on her swollen stomach.

'We will always be one' 'A family' Bridgette said kissing her husband on the lips. Asdaelf returned the kiss.

Together they went back to bed, in each other's arms!

As one!


End file.
